


Face your fear

by PerseusHuntress



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, what is even canon?! Never met her.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: Entirely self-indulgent fluffy one shot of my Apprentice and Lucio.





	Face your fear

They ran through the frozen forest their footfalls muffled by the fresh snow, she didn’t know what was chasing them but whatever it was erased the decadent façade he always carried.

The change in his demeanor was frightening, the gloating, whining Count vanished and was replaced by the man that the tales told of, the ruthless conqueror, the calculating mercenary. 

They rounded the bend, and he yanked her towards him, sheltering them both behind a tall birch that overhung the clearing.

She opened her mouth to demand answers, but his furtive gaze gave her pause and her voice died in her throat. 

He glanced around them and pulled her toward him deeper into the shade of the tree. 

Her heart was hammering, she saw nothing, heard nothing but their hurried breath.

“They are here” he exhaled barely audible.

“There is no one here Lucio, what…” she hissed back.

He shot her a poison glare and tightened his grip on her.

“Listen. No, really listen”

The clearing behind them was empty, there was no sound but the cracking of the trees under the heavy burden of snow, and the frost wreaking havoc.

And then she heard it. It was low, an almost ethereal howl just below the sound of the forest, a guttural moan that hid amongst the usual din of the wood. 

“Stay” he whispered, she didn’t need to be told twice she froze in place from sheer terror.

The blast of hot air hit them, making her choke back a scream. Lucio wrapped his arms around her protectively, sheltering her from the storm that raged around them.

The noise became perceptible the howls reaching a crescendo, swirling around them, enveloping them both, probing at their exposed skin. She didn’t dare breathe. 

It died as fast as it came.

The clearing was silent once more, the cries rushing away into the distance.

He did not let go of her and stayed frozen in place until the screams reached the far peak beyond them.

Lucio looked around him, searching for anything out of place, finally satisfied he looked down at her. She huddled into him, too scared to shift her weight.

“Hunters, relentless, and I owe them.” He studied her frightened face with open curiosity.

Feeling was returning to her, adrenaline giving her courage “Why the hell did you drag me here?” she spat.

“Would you’ve preferred I left them to rip you limb from limb? Because that can still be arranged” he sneered.

“I…” she stumbled under his piercing gaze “Thank you.”

“What?” he blinked.

“I said, thank you.”

“Well…” he seemed lost for words for a brief moment before a predatory smile crept back into his features “Couldn’t let anything happen to my pretty little bird, could I? I have so many things I would still like to do with you”

She sighed “Oh here we go again”

“Oh, tell me that wasn’t thrilling? Just try” he purred pulling her flush against him, towering over her.

“And we are done here” she disentangled herself from his arms and tried to step away.

Lucio huffed and grabbed her hand “It’s still not safe, stay close.”

They walked on without a word. The sounds were returning to the woods, the scurrying of animals, birds taking flight at their approach.

She peered at him cautiously, he still didn’t let go of her hand, but his attention was elsewhere. His eyes scanned the horizon, Lucio was watching, listening. At one point he stopped and examined a low hanging branch, frowned thoughtfully at it and let it ping off scattering snow in a glittering shower.

“Are they…. human?” she finally broke the silence.

“Yes,” he answered curtly.

“But I didn’t feel the magic, how is that possible?”

“Little bird, your Asra taught you only the refined magics, you know nothing of the outside powers.”

She bristled at that “And your highness is so well versed, huh?”

“I grew up with them, I know their magic’s particular taste,” Lucio smirked.

She stopped mid-step “I’m sorry, what? Did you just say taste?!”

Lucio rolled his eyes “Some see colours, some hear music, some are dense enough not to observe anything at all” he stared at her pointedly “and yes, I can taste magic. Every strand is distinct, traceable.”

“Your master’s tastes like burnt oranges, Jules’ feeble flailing taste of copper, Noddy’s is a subtle lavender, the Devil’s tasted like cotton candy” he continued haughtily “That one was a surprise.”

“What does mine taste like?” she blurted out.

“Fear.”

“It… it does?” she frowned.

“You’d believe anything won’t you?” a genuine smile crinkled his eyes.

“I am learning very quickly not to with you.”

“Why does everyone always say that?” Lucio’s expression soured.

“Is that a serious question?!” she asked alarmed.

“I mean look at me! I am magnificent” he flashed her a brilliant smile.

“I think you missed the point by a couple of miles there, you have a track record what with the plague and general wanton destruction that seems to follow you.”

“You wound me Princess, and I thought better of you!” he clutched at his shirt theatrically.

“Well now you know” she glared.

Lucio lent down to her and whispered “Pomegranates, yours taste of pomegranates, my love. Now don’t frown, I would hate to be the cause.”

His hot breath brushed against her cheek, the caressing words made a treacherous blush creep across her cheeks.

He shifted away from her and gently tugged on her hand “Now come on, these woods belong to my mother, and I am an unwelcome guest here. The hunters will be back” 

She bit her lip in embarrassment.

“I meant it,” she said, “Thank you.”

“You keep saying that” he pushed forward without looking at her.

“You didn’t have to help, and yet here we are. So, thank you for protecting me” she stared at the snow unwilling to meet his gaze.

“I have my own reasons” he answered quietly, gently squeezing her fingers in his, “Now please let’s go, before it gets dark.”


End file.
